


Lead Us Not Into Temptation

by jitaeminmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Catholic School, Growing Up, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, It's just their parents or non main characters, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), boys holding hands, over the top catholicism, side luwoo, side markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitaeminmin/pseuds/jitaeminmin
Summary: Johnny always knew he was different from the other kids. Early in his life he always had a sinful attraction that throughout his life gets him punished, by both his father and himself. That is until he meets Ten, who will forever change his mind and his heart.-Or in which Johnny is the preacher's son who refuses to acknowledge the fact he might be gay until he meets the Thai boy who is the definition of a secure chaotic gay and turns his entire world upside down in the best possible way.





	1. Luke 2:40 || Prologue

When John Seo was 8 he developed his first crush. He had just moved from his neighbourhood in Chicago halfway across the world to Seoul to the house his father had grown up in. The first crush was his next-door neighbour, a boy two years his senior by the name of Kim Minhyun who helped little Johnny learn his Korean and was the first person who told him with a kind smile 'you're younger than me, so call me hyung!' 

There was a sheer amount of confusion in the child, having been raised by a pastor father who taught the boy the Catholic teachings he preached for a living. At first, Johnny thought the feelings he felt towards Minhyun was just a confused version of the platonic feelings he had felt for years for his friends an ocean and a half away from him. It made sense in the young boy's mind, for Minhyun was his first friend in Seoul. The first person who would slow down if his excited Korean was too fast for Johnny's not-quite-fluent mind to keep up with, or take extra care to make sure his hangul was extra neat so Johnny could decipher the meaning of the characters.

Three months after the move to Seoul, after having spent the day with Minhyun at Lotte World to celebrate his hyung's birthday, Johnny sat down to dinner with his parents a grin plastered upon his face almost vibrating with a residual giddiness from the day's outing. 

"What's got you so happy, Jay?" His mom asked, serving him a slice of so-called Chicago style pizza from a small place a few blocks down from the Seo family home.

"Well today at Lotte World we went on this one roller coaster called The French Revolution and it's super fast and super scary and spins and loops all at the same time! When we were almost next in line and I got really scared so I started holding hands with Minhyun!" Johnny said happily, taking a bite from the pizza his mother had served him, not noticing the worried look that crossed his father's face. "We then went on the ride and it was super scary but super fun but Minhyun let me hold his hand the entire time we were on it so it was okay! After when we got off and were waiting for his mom to finish shopping I told him I was sorry for doing that and that I hoped he didn't think I was a big baby for it and he said that it was normal for boys to do that here!"

"It's called skinship, sweetie. It's normal just don't do it too much because some boys don't like it when their friends are too clingy. Right, Hyuck?" His mom asked, her sweet voice's tense undertones lost on her son who was happily chewing his dinner.

"That's right, Johnny. Make sure not to overdo it on the skinship or your friends will get the wrong ideas about who you are a person." Johnny's father, a pastor by the name of Seo Taehyuck, told his son warningly.

"You don't need to worry dad! I told Minhyun I liked him after the ride and he told me he liked me too! We kept holding hands after that!" Johnny grinned, his eyes alight with a childish happiness that only someone under the age of 13 could have.

The boy continued chewing his slice of pizza, his eyes flicking between his parents who were now silent. 

"Now John, we need to have a talk." His father started slowly, obviously picking his words, Johnny perking up at the use of his given name instead of the nickname. "I'm sure you like Minhyun but it's just as a friend and if you keep holding his hand like that you may give people the wrong idea. You're young now and when you get older you're going to find a nice Catholic girl, just like I found in your mother and you'll start a family of your own. But you need to remember you're being watched by everyone and the Lord, and you're also a reflection on our family so you need to make sure you always act in a good and proper way."

"I don't understand... You just said that skinship is okay" Johnny frowned, setting the remains of his crust upon the plate, his brow furrowing. 

"Skinship in moderation is okay, John. But walking around holding hands with a boy is not. Think of say giving a congratulatory high five or pat on the back as okay skinship. Maybe even a hug if you haven't seen your friend in a long time but things like walking around a theme park just holding hands is not okay. That's something you should do with your future girlfriend." The pastor elaborated and Johnny nodded, slinking down in his chair slightly. He always hated getting scolded by his father, but the one thing he hated more than his father's scolding was hearing the disappointment his father's voice carried when Johnny's actions could affect their family's standing in the church.

"I'm sorry, dad... I didn't know...." the boy said meekly, his eyes trained on his plate.

Taehyuck nodded understandingly and clasped a hand onto his son's shoulder. 

"I know son, you didn't before but now you do. If you're finished eating, go brush your teeth and say your prayers alright? Your mother will be up to tuck you in in a few minutes. Also, remember if you ever have any questions you can always come to me okay?" 

It took a few months, but eventually, Johnny's 8-year-old crush on Minhyun dissipated as any fleeting crush would, but the talk Johnny had with his father was something that would stick with him for a long time.

-

When Johnny was 13, his 8th year had their mandatory sex ed courses. It was three hours of listening to the paid speaker drone in front of 85 other males about how the only way to make sure they didn't end up having a child or some unpronounceable and unspellable STD that would inevitably kill them was if they just didn't have sex, at least until they were married to a Nice Christian Girl. 

When Johnny got home that afternoon, his adolescent mind was filled with questions. Questions he definitely didn't feel comfortable going to his mom with, regardless of how nice she was and how much he trusted her. With a heavy sigh, he knew his only option was to speak to his father, especially since the 'if you ever have any questions you can always come to me' talk that Johnny got when he was younger was suddenly floating around his head. With a deep sigh, the teen made his way to his study where his father was working on a sermon, gently knocking on the door frame and peeking his head through the ajar crevice. 

"Hey, dad? I'm sorry to bother you, but I have a couple questions about what we learned about in school today." He said, wringing his hands nervously. Pastor Seo looked up from his papers and the Bible before him, smiling softly at his son and pushing his glasses onto his forehead. 

"Of course son, take a seat. What's going on?" He asked, a soft smile appearing on his face. Johnny made his way over to the seat opposite his father, still nervously wringing his hands in his lap, carefully choosing his words.

"So, in school today we had the sex education course and they only talked about not having sex. I remember reading online that same-sex couples inadvertently caused a lot of problems like, y'know AIDS and stuff. Why didn't school teach us how to be safe if we were gay to keep that from happening?" He asked, his finally looking up and meeting his father's eyes, biting his lip nervously. 

"Becuase it's unnatural." Taehyuck spat, his face angered at Johnny's curiosity. "It's unnatural and wrong, John. You don't need education on things you will never do. I raised you better than this. You know how it works, men were placed on this earth to procreate with women, not other men. Women were made for men because God made Eve for Adam. Men were not made for other men. I am very disappointed in you, John. I know I taught you better and I raised you better than to question something that you know in your heart to be so unnatural." Johnny shrunk down at his father's outburst, eyes locked on his hands fidgeting with the edge of the edge of his uniform tie. 

"I want your computer, John. Right now. You're grounded from it for the month. If you need it for school, you can use my computer at the church." Johnny nodded tightly, swallowing hard and standing up to head up to his room.

"And John? You may want to consider doing the rosary an extra time tonight. Ask for God's forgiveness." Taehyuck added as his son was walking out the door.

"What? For what? I didn't engage in it! I just asked!" Johnny said, raising his voice slightly as he spun around on his heel to face his father. 

"That's it, John! Go to your room, now. Don't let me see your face for the rest of the night. Just leave your electronics on the bottom of the stairs. All of them, not just your computer." Taehyuck bellowed, causing Johnny to quickly retreat to his room.

-

When Johnny was 15 any thoughts towards homosexuality were to fly out the window. Everything was fine. Everything was normal, Johnny constantly told himself. After the one fateful conversation when Johnny was 13, he was careful not to let any of his feelings towards the topic show, especially around his father. 

He threw himself into sports, his favourites being basketball and baseball. Johnny was an outgoing guy and quickly became friends with some of his teammates and they fell into an easy routine of going to classes, followed by practice, followed by time hanging out at the mall until Johnny had to make his way back home. 

He liked to believe his friends were good people, he truly did. They didn't bully any kids in their class, they tended to keep to only within their friend group and they were apart of the church that Johnny's dad preached at. Deep down Johnny truly believed they were good people. But if that were the case, why did Johnny's stomach clench almost any time they opened their mouths.

"Hey Seo, are you sure you can't come to Jaeyoung's party on Saturday? I heard Minhye is gonna show up." Junghee, the baseball team's pitcher asked from where he was perched on a table during lunch period. 

"Yeah, I can't. My parents won't let me out past curfew and even if I could go I couldn't spend the night 'cuz I have to help set up for service at like 7:45." Johnny told his friend, chewing his peanut butter sandwich that his mom made for lunch that day.

"Damn Seo, that's fuckin gay. Why can't your dad be like a normal preacher and just get some other poor sap to be an altar boy." Jaeyong piped up from Johnny's left, earning a laugh from his group of friends.

"I dunno man, that's how it was back in Chicago. He wants me to be like him when I grow up or something." Johnny shrugged his shoulders again trying to focus on the food in front of him.

"Seriously man, that's fuckin gay as shit," Junghee said with a barking laugh, before turning to Sangchul on Johnny's other side, the subject changing to some girl that was his current object of affection. The conversation didn't interest Johnny, nor did Jaeyong and Hanryu's conversation about their chemistry teacher and how the punishment of a detention for the pair passing notes was in their words 'particularly faggy'. 

"Hey guys, I just remembered that I have to put the finishing touches on my essay draft for next period or my teacher will legitimately kill me," Johnny told his friends, standing up and shoving his half-empty lunch sack into his backpack before shouldering it. His words weren't entirely false. His homework assignment was to put the finish touches on the rough draft of the essay for the book his English class just finished, but he had actually finished the night before after practice.

He didn't know why but he just couldn't stay around his friends any longer. He got along with them well and did in fact genuinely enjoy their company but there was a throbbing in his chest that he couldn't ignore and hopefully some peace and quiet would help the feeling. 

As he made his way from the cafeteria, head down causing his dark hair to obscure his face in hopes of not being approached. The only downside was that also obscured his view to the point where Johnny's vision wasn't the best and his lack of focus, in general, didn't particularly help that either. 

The pit in Johnny's stomach was slowly dissipating, the further behind Johnny left his friends and he still didn't have a concise explanation as to why it formed. Even so, he hoped time alone in the library would help the dull throbbing that had started in the back of his head subside as well.


	2. Proverbs 27:17 || Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! Life happened and my lovely beta couldn't finish editing. I'm about 1/2 way done with chapter the next chapter and I'm going to try to post every week or two

Johnny's 12th year of school had come around and the 17-year-old couldn't have been any happier. He was finally starting school and only for 10 more months did he have to endure attending his private school. Only for 10 more months would he have to put on his navy blue blazer and matching navy slacks with the white button-down shirt and the now blue and maroon striped tie that signified his place as a part of the year's graduating class.

While a part of him hated having to go back to school and live through the monotony of the daily scheduling. At the same time though, Johnny was excited for classes to start back up for that meant he no longer had to work part-time at his father's church for his measly allowance. He finally got to go back to basketball and baseball practices as a member of the varsity level teams and actually give a serious thought about what he wanted to do with his impending college career.

Johnny awoke the morning of his first day with a groan, reaching over to turn off the blaring alarm beside his bed. A second groan left his lips as he cracked his eyes open, turning over to bury his head in his pillow, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"Jay! I heard your alarm! I hope you're getting up! First day!" Johnny's mom called, her tinkling voice carrying up the stairs from where she was preparing Johnny's traditional first-day breakfast. The boy sighed deeply and rolled onto his back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before standing up. He stretched slightly, rubbing the back of his neck to work out the kinks and aches that the night helped him acquire.

"Yeah mom, I heard you I'm awake," Johnny called back down the stairs before opening his wardrobe and grabbing his school uniform. He quickly changed into the required outfit and made his way downstairs, his senior tie dangling around his neck.

"You're going to lose this if you don't tie it, Jay." His mom, a Korean American woman by the name of Lilian told her son. "Now sit, the pancakes are almost ready. I'll get your father."

Johnny nodded, doing what he was told and taking his typical seat at the kitchen table as his mother went to his father's study. The boy pulled out his phone and checked a group text containing some of his friends from school and read through their conversation with little interest as he waited for his parents to get back so they could say their prayers and eat.

"First day of year 12 huh? You excited?" Johnny looked up from his phone as he heard his father's voice as he entered the kitchen. He slipped his phone into his blazer pocket and nodded, a sleepy smile tugging at his lips as he ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

"Yeah, just not used to waking up yet. But at least I get to start basketball conditioning, right?" He asked as his parents sat down in their respective seats. His father nodded once, clasping his hands in front of him and bowing his head softly, Johnny and Lilian following suit.

After morning prayers followed by a breakfast of pancakes and bacon, Johnny finished his morning routine and grabbed his bookbag. After pressing a quick kiss to his mom's cheek, he made his way out of the house and started his walk towards the school.

-  
The school day flew by and eventually, it was time for Johnny's favourite time of day. Basketball conditioning. Since it was a new school year, they weren't going to do much in the name of actual conditioning for the upcoming sports season but more of an orientation where all members of the varsity team meet each other as well as their new juniors on the junior varsity team.

He pushed his way into the locker room and mad his way to his typical locker, exchanging greetings with his teammates from the previous years before he put his backpack into the locker and changed into the school regulation sports clothes. That was a downside of private schooling he quickly learned. There was a uniform for everything. From everyday classes to just going to practice for a school-sanctioned sports team. Regardless of the event, if it was put on by the school there was a 90% chance you had to be in some sort of uniform or stiflingly strict dress code.

Johnny closed the locker door with a clang and was startled by a boy at the previously unoccupied locker next to him, changing into his own uniform. After a moment of silence, the boy looked over to Johnny a smile on his thin lips and kindness in his round eyes.

"Hi!" The boy greeted as he pulled a shirt over his head. "Are you varsity or juniors this year?"

The question took Johnny back, thinking it was obvious that he was varsity, but then again the boy before him didn't seem familiar from previous years' rosters.

"Uh, varsity, 12th year. Power forward typically but sometimes they send me down to a wing." Johnny told the boy, relaxing more as he spoke. "Oh yeah, my name's Johnny by the way" he also added quickly.

"Mark. 10th-year point guard in junior varsity. I transferred from St. Marcellin over in Yongsan-gu." The boy, who Johnny now knew as Mark, told him, a kind smile on his face as he closed his own locker before pulling on his shoes. Johnny smiled in return and the pair exchanged pleasantries and small talk as they made their way from the locker room to the gymnasium to sit on the bleachers with their respective teams.

This year, there was apparently an influx of transfers to Johnny's school. Apparently after one of the other private schools in the district had closed down and instead of just attending one of the more public schools it seemed a majority of the students decided to attend Philips Academy instead.

Due to the influx of transfers, the coaches explained that there was a secondary try out that was going to happen, to help narrow down the around 45 boys in the gymnasium to two teams of 12-16 each. The news was a slight annoyance to Johnny, having been looking forward to being apart of the varsity basketball team for as long as he could remember.

"Well, this sucks don't you think?" Mark asked, walking up to Johnny after the meeting had disbanded.

"Sucks isn't the right term. I don't know how it worked for you at your old school, but I had to try out back at the end of last year and now I might not be on the team?" Johnny frowned, pushing his hair back and stretching out his neck.

Mark nodded understandingly before launching into a story about his personal tryout process that Johnny wasn't particularly paying attention to. The duo made their way back towards the locker room, thankful that the formal tryouts didn't start until the next afternoon. The conversation stayed light and breezy as the pair changed back into their class uniforms and made their way out of the locker room.

"Hey, what're you doing tonight? My mom said I could have my friends over for dinner if that's okay with your family." The question surprised Johnny and he turned to the younger boy, confused.

"I thought you just transferred here," Johnny asked and Mark chuckled in response as the pair made it out of the locker room, each of them with their backpack on their shoulder.

"I did, but I played basketball in an intramural team with some hyungs who go to school here. I convinced my parents to let me transfer to school here. They finally agreed because it's a good school, the team is great and they liked the church too." The explanation was short and to the point and Johnny nodded in understanding. He wanted to go to the dinner but the odds of his parents letting him out on a school night was rare. That being said, the fact that Johnny made some new friends who were involved with the church enough to have it be a reason for allowing their son to transfer schools for the reason of the church at the school being satisfactory.

"I mean, I can't promise anything but I'll ask my parents. They sometimes are pretty strict but if I can do my chores and homework I might be able to." The elder smiled at the sophomore who smiled in return.

The duo kept talking and exchanged numbers as they made their way to the parking lot where Mark's mom was picking him up, small conversations going back and forth about school, classes for the day and basketball. When Mark left, Johnny started the walk back to the church to meet up with his father.

The Seoul weather was nice, not too hot and the humidity finally subsiding. Since school had let out for the day as well, Johnny finally got to shrug out of the polyester material that was his uniform blazer as well as unknot the tie around his neck.

As he shoved the stifling clothes into his backpack, not really caring about the wrinkles that they'd undoubtedly gain from being balled up for the half hour walk to the church. Once he shouldered his backpack once again, he started the walk that he was used to. He sent a text to his mom telling her that instead of going straight home he planned to go to the church. He knew that if he helped out at the church for an hour or two before going home to work on his homework would help him get in his parents' good graces and potentially up his chances and let him go to Mark's house for dinner.

It was confusing to Johnny, the fact that he wanted to spend time with the sophomore that he had just met, but he knew how his family felt about his current group of friends and the fact that maybe the chance that he would be finding a new group of friends, a group of friends that his parents would potentially approve of, also helped his case.

The walk was fast, and by the time Johnny got to the church, he jumped right into his typical chores and altar boy duties, refilling the host and blood of Christ as well as making sure the altar was dusted. He had been working for about forty-five minutes before the clatter within the church disturbed his father and made him come out of his office.

"Oh! John! I didn't know you were coming in too help today." He said, a smile coming to pull at the corner of his lips. Johnny didn't want to admit to his father that honestly, he also didn't know he'd be helping out at the church and that he actually had an ulterior motive so instead, he just smiled kindly at his father.

"Yeah, we got out from the meeting for basketball early today and I didn't have much homework so I thought it would be nice to pop in and help out," he told his father, hoping the excuse was good enough and didn't raise any red flags.

His father smiled, buying the words that came from his son's lips easily. "Well, I'm almost done here. If you want to wait around, start with your homework in the pews and when I'm done we can go grab some bungeoppang from the market as long as it doesn't spoil your dinner."

The offer caused Johnny to grin. His father was never the type to offer to let his son have an ice cream type snack for before dinner, knowing that Johnny was the type to overindulge on the sweets if given the chance. He took his dad up on the offer and went to the first pew to start working on his homework as his dad went to finish up whatever he was doing in the office.

It wasn't more than an hour later that Pastor Seo emerged from his office, locking the door behind him. Johnny looked up at the sound of the door closing on and when he spotted his father he quickly put his books into his backpack, worried to keep his father waiting. Once his supplies were stowed in his bag he ran to catch up with his father who was heading towards the church exit and into the evening light.

The drive home after stopping for the snack was a quiet one. Johnny’s dad listening to some radio preacher and Johnny happily eating the ice cream out from the inside of the fish-shaped pastry that was holding it. The silence wasn’t tense or awkward, as some silences between the two Seo males could be but one that was more relaxed, only a few words of small talk being exchanged between the two as the Pastor asked his son about the school day. Eventually, Johnny finished his treat and cleared his throat, causing his father to tear his eyes off the road for a moment to look over at his adolescent son. 

“Today at basketball I met a kid who transferred in from St. Marcellin’s.” Johnny informed his father, who was back paying attention to the road. The elder hummed in response, acknowledging his sons’ words and indicating that the boy could continue on with where he was going. “Well, his name is Mark and apparently he switched schools because some of his friends go to St. Taegon.” Johnny looked over at his father from the corner of his eye, trailing off the end of his sentence uncertainly.

“Johnny, I know you want something just spit it out.”

“Okay long story short, Mark is having a dinner with his friends from St. Taegon and invited me and I know how you and mom feel about my normal friends and Mark seems nice and I thought it would be fun to go over. Also, his parents agreed to let him transfer because they liked the church program at school.” Johnny rushed through, adding the last part unnecessarily but as a way to help gain his father’s approval. The car fell silent once again, Pastor Seo mulling over Johnny’s words as he drove. It wasn’t until the car pulled up at a red light and idled for a moment before he responded to his son.

“Text your mother and see what she says. I don’t have a problem. I can drop you off at this Mark boy’s house but I want to meet his parents first.” Johnny lit up at his father’s words, quickly pulling his phone from his jacket pocket and sending a text off to his mother, hoping that she hadn’t already started dinner. The ping of his phone alerting him of his mother’s response was near instant, wishing her son to have fun at the gathering but also reminding him it was a school night.

“Mom said it was okay.” Johnny informed his father, quickly texting Mark to let the younger know the news and get his address. “Would we be able to stop by home though? I don’t think I need to be at Mark’s for at least an hour and I’d like to change out of my uniform if possible.” 

Pastor Seo nodded, making the turn that would take the pair towards their neighbourhood. 

“I don’t want you out too late, John. You have school tomorrow. And I’m only letting you go tonight because you’re growing up and you did your chores at the church today, okay?” Johnny nodded quickly, eyes darting down to his phone’s screen when he heard the alert once again, signalling a response from Mark. 

“That was Mark. He says that he didn’t tell his other friends to show up for a couple of hours so I do have time to shower and change before we go. That works, right?” Johnny’s father nodded in response and Johnny smiled to himself. 

The car fell into silence once again as the two made their way back home, the younger silently planning his outfit for the party that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always special thank you to my beautiful beta sparklepjm on twitter for editing this and for teaching me nct in the first place. If you wanna hit me with a follow since i need some more nct mutuals feel free over [ here ](twitter.com/yottomjiongi). And like I've always said, comments/kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Proverbs 13:20 || Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop woop woop (firetruck)  
> Sorry it's been so late for the new chapter! I was out of town for a bit to see BTS but now I'm back and writing and updating!!!!  
> Please note, the timeline may be a little confusing but this is the beginning of Johnny's senior year and I'm going to go with the American timeline so this chapter and the previous takes place in early August.

Johnny knocked on the door to Mark’s house at precisely 8:30, pulling the denim jacket he had changed into tighter around him. There was a noise coming from within the house, loud music playing and the sound of overlapping voices. Quickly, his nerves overtook him and he turned to look to see if his dad’s car was still idling by the curb. Seeing as the car was gone, Johnny was about to take a step off the porch and find the closest metro station to flee back to his house when the front door opened to a grinning Mark, his dark hair styled much better than it had been back at the basketball meeting. 

“Johnny! I’m glad you made it! Right on time too!” The younger laughed, stepping aside so Johnny could enter the house. The elder hesitated as the sounds of laughter floated out the door into the cool Seoul night air. After a moment, the nerves he had subsided and Johnny smiled, stepping into the house’s foyer. 

“So, food is in the kitchen. My parents will be back around midnight and said everyone was invited to stay the night if they wanted to.” Mark explained as Johnny looked around the interior. The house was so much different than he had expected, the outside seemed the typical plain suburban house but inside was so much more. 

Johnny nodded once and followed Mark into the living room where the majority of the noise was coming from. It took him a moment for his ears to adjust to the sound of the yelling from a blue haired boy who had an older looking purple hair boy sitting on top of him, screaming with glee. On one of the couches, there was a boy with ash brown hair being fed cheese crackers by another boy also with blue hair, but more in the blue black tone and less in the bright blue of the younger boy being pinned to the floor. There was a clatter coming from a hallway off of the living room where two dark brunettes ran out, one flushed deeply.

“Mark, trust me nothing broke I think but it was Sicheng’s fault if something did.” The boy on the left said, his Korean having certain syllables accented indicating that he wasn’t from the country. The boy on the right, who Johnny assumed to be Sicheng, responded to the claim with a shove, causing the other to topple over dramatically. 

Mark was about to respond but his words were abruptly cut off from in front of the tv where two boys were squashed into an armchair, yelling at a blonde and black haired boy who were doing the choreography to Red Velvet’s Bad Boy in time with the music video that was playing on the tv.

“Okay, so I’ll make the introductions fast. Blue hair on the floor is Jisung, purple hair on top of him screaming is Chenle. Chenle lives next door to me and Jisung supposedly lives a few blocks over, but I’m convinced they live together since I’ve never seen them separated.” Mark explained to Johnny, chuckling at the elder obviously trying wrap his head around what was going on.

“Oh! They also don’t go to St. Taegon or St. Marcellin. They’re over at Shindo School of Arts. That’s why they have coloured hair. The two who were in the kitchen is Sicheng and Yuta. On the couch with the brown hair is Yukhei. Or Xuxi. Or Lucas. Or dumbass. Dark blue hair is Jungwoo. On the chair is Renjun and Jaemin who I assume are judging a dance off between Jeno and Jaehyun. Jeno’s the blonde by the way. Jisung and Chenle are in 8th. Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, and Duckie who you haven’t met yet are freshmen. Lucas is my age. Jaehyun, Sicheng, and Jungwoo are juniors and Yuta is your age.” Johnny nodded at the introductions, his mind reeling as he tried to keep the names and ages straight. All of the boys seemed nice, having a blast interacting within their own groups but at the same time they still were obviously having a blast together. 

The song on the TV changed from Red Velvet to f(x)’s Rum Pum Pum Pum which caused the blue haired boy, which Johnny now knew as Jisung to throw his captor off him and run to Jeno and Jaehyun in front of the television. It wasn’t until the first chorus that Sicheng came tearing out of the kitchen and take over Amber’s part and Lucas/Xuxi/Yukhei/Dumbass fed Jungwoo the final cracker in the bowl in his lap before bounding over to join the other boys to dance exaggeratedly, causing the two in the chair to laugh so hard they ended up on the floor tangled up together. 

“Ten texted and said he’d be over later and Duckie is picking up pizza for all of us before coming over.” Mark added and Johnny nodded before the two turned their attention to the dancing boys in front of the tv. The song changed again to Blackpink’s Boombayah and Johnny gave Mark a look.

“Are you going to join your friends?” The elder asked, raising an eyebrow and Mark laughed, shaking his head.

“That’s more Duckie’s speed. You’ll love him by the way, he should be here any minute.” Johnny nodded to that, not noticing the way that Mark’s tone had a certain dreamieness to it whenever the elusive Duckie was mentioned. Eventually the boys tired themselves out from the dancing and turned their eyes to their host and the newcomer. Jungwoo was the first one who greeted Johnny, making his way over with a kind smile and the others following suit. The group spoke for a few brief moments before being interrupted by the front door opening.

“I brought food!” A voice said as footsteps entered the house and made their way to the kitchen. The boys all grinned to before shoving each other out of the way to make it to the kitchen first. It was Chenle and Jisung, the small brightly haired boys using their agility to weave into the kitchen thus getting first dibs on food. The boys made their way after, Mark leading them and were greeted by a red haired boy who grinned widely at everyone. They were each greeted with either a high five or a clasp on the back, except Mark who was greeted with a quick hug.

“Duckie, meet Johnny. Johnny this is Duckie. Except only I can call him that and not get put in a headlock. To everyone else he’s just Donghyuck.” Mark’s introduction was fast before opening one of the pizza boxes that Duckie, no Donghyuck, brought curiously. “Duck, by the way, did you get one with pineapple?” 

The question caused the red haired boy to scrunch up his nose, obviously disgusted in Mark’s choice of toppings. 

“Yeah yeah loser. I went halves on one with our toppings because I know the others wouldn’t want to deal with the nastiness that is your pineapple on pizza.” Donghyuck told the dark haired boy said, shoving him gently. The move spurred a shoving match between the two that would’ve continued for who knows how long until Yuta stepped between them 

“Both of you stop or I’m enlisting in Johnny to throw you both in Mark’s pool.” The Japanese boy threatened, narrowing his eyes. The threat caused Donghyuck to look over and take account of the new comer to the group, smiling brightly, forgetting his shoving match with Mark. The fight being forgotten, the others grabbed their own pizza along with things from Mark’s assortment of snacks and drinks, and made their way back to the living room. The teens piled themselves onto the couch, chair and the floor in front of the furniture and Mark grabbed the tv remote to put something on in the background.

“To seeing Mark’s ugly face every day now, not just for two hours a week!” Donghyuck said, lifting his glass of soda, the other teens following and clinking their glasses in celebration.

“So, Johnny. How were you so blessed to meet the loser?” Chenle asked from the floor where he was propped on Jisung’s lap. Johnny took note at what seemed to be a common occurrence between the two, Chenle using Jisung as a makeshift chair. 

“Uh, well I play basketball at St. Taegon’s and Mark used the locker next to mine and we started talking and he just invited me.” Johnny shrugged, taking a bite of the food before him. 

“Aw that’s cool! I’m sure Mark told you but Chenle lives next door to him. Lele comes in a package deal with Jisungie. Yuta, Jaehyun, Lucas and I played basketball with Mark and became friends. We all went to school together and kind of adopted Mark into our friend group.” Jeno explained from his perch on the couch in between Jaemin and Renjun. It was an odd sensation, having been accepted into what seems to be a group of friends that’s so tightly knit that they were essentially each others’ second family. As their dinner continued on it was filled with laughs and fun and was what had to be the most fun Johnny had with a group of boys his age in the longest time. 

There was some squabbling here and there but that was to be expected when there’s 11 teenage boys in a room, and when Lucas was kicked off the couch by Jungwoo, it was easy to say that it was deserved. It was also to easy say that Jungwoo would mostly likely be retaliated on. Especially since Johnny had tuned into the fact that Chenle, Lucas, Renjun and Sicheng had some sort of alliance based on the fact they all were Chinese and spent the most of their early years living in China. If anything was to help back up the alliance theory, Jungwoo’s nerves painted onto his face when they started speaking rapid Chinese amongst each other.

“I hope you know you fucked up on that one.” Yuta told Jungwoo, running a hand through his dark hair as he leaned over Sicheng to take a handful of chips from Jeno’s plate.

“Honestly, I haven’t even known you guys very long and even I know you’re in some deep trouble.” Johnny added with a laugh, to which Mark raised his rounded eyebrows in surprise. The boys were all quiet for a few moments all eyes trained on Johnny and in that instant he thought he spoke out of turn. After a second of silence, all of the boys bust out in laughter, Chenle’s coming more more like a dolphinesque scream than a traditional laugh, and Sicheng needing to wipe tears from his eyes. 

“Okay, I was going to get Jungwoo back but something about that sentence made me want to drop all ideas of revenge.” Lucas told Johnny, shoving him playfully and in that moment, Johnny knew he was seen as one of the group. The elder smiled and swatted away Chenle’s hand that was sneaking over to take a handful of fries from his plate. 

“Sorry hyungie.” The younger said, his voice higher and his cheeks puffing out cutely. The honourific took Johnny off guard as did Chenle’s sudden cute demeanor and in his flustered state he wasn’t sure what exactly he was to do. He looked away for a second and looked back to see the purple haired boy looking up at him, his eyes wide and unblinking, shining as if they were going to spill over with tears within any moment. 

“Uh, it’s fine. You can have them actually I was done eating.” Johnny said, pushing his plate over to the smaller boy who instantly broke out in a grin.

“Aaaaand scene.” He said bowing his head, causing Jisung to burst out laughing. Johnny looked around the boys obviously not understanding the fact that he had just been swindled by the younger.

“Don’t worry bro, we’ve all fallen for it. Honestly, if you didn't crack Jisungie was about to give Big Head everything he’d ever eat.” Mark told him, clasping Johnny on the shoulder while chuckling softly. 

 

“You have a big head too!” Chenle’s quip was fast, spurring another bickering match to break out within the group of friends, this time though over who in fact had the bigger head.

“Lele, hyungie, I hate to break it to you but you are in fact the Number One Big Head here. I mean, remember I made you a King Big Head crown for your birthday like two years ago.” Jisung told the boy who was happily munching on what were previously Johnny’s fries. 

After what seemed like another hour filled with talking and laughter amongst the other boys, Johnny heard Mark’s front door opened. The boys turned their head, eyes trained on the hallway from the foyer in anticipation of who was to be, what Johnny assumes, is Mark’s parents. To his surprise though, instead of a pair of adults, the footsteps belonged to a petite boy with silver hair.

“Tennessee!” the glee filled squeal came from Donghyuck who jumped up from the couch and leapt onto the silver haired boy, easily tackling him to the ground. 

“Duck duck the firetruck” the small boy said with a laugh, ruffling Donghyuck’s bright red with a smile. “If your thirteen year old boy genes do anything to put more holes in my fishnets I swear I will tell a certain someone you’ve been crushing on for the past forever that you happen to be crushing on them” the boy, who apparently goes by Tennessee, told Donghyuck and caused the other’s eyes to momentarily flit to Mark, who was busy chatting with Lucas and Jungwoo. 

“Have you met Johnny? Of course you haven’t! He’s new to us!” Donghyuck said quickly, standing up, gesturing to where Johnny was before going over to butt in on a conversation with Jeno and Jaemin. 

“Johnny? That sure is a name. I’m not Tennessee as Hyuck likes to think.” Not Tennessee told Johnny, the corner of his lips curling up to a sly smile that rubbed Johnny a weird way. “But my name is Chittaphon. But that’s Thai and too hard to pronounce for most people so I just go by Ten. Like what I am on a scale from one.” 

“Out of one hundred!” Chenle piped up from where he had migrated to. 

“You little shit…” Ten, as Johnny now knew the newcomer, muttered before turning on the younger boy. When Chenle caught sight of Ten’s angry look his face of pride in the quip morphed to one of fear before running over to where Sicheng was.

Johnny had no idea what to do as the small boy chased after the younger only to be disciplined by Sicheng, who had a protective arm around the blue haired boy that was cowering dramatically behind him. Ten slunk back to where Johnny was, running a hand through his hair.

“So, Johnnythan. What’re you doing here? That sounds harsh but why have you been so blessed to be acquainted with the losers I’m friends with?” Ten asked him, leaning against a door frame and adjusting the front of his cut out t-shirt so it was tucked into the front of his black jeans. Johnny was at a loss of words, unsure exactly what Ten was talking about. There was an awkward silence between the two and Johnny could tell that Ten was waiting for him to speak, but his mouth was suddenly dry. Ten was looking at him in a way that he was ready to devour Johnny and he wasn’t really sure how he felt about that.

“Uh, I just realised, I need to leave. If I’m late for curfew my parents will have my head.” Johnny said quickly, checking his phone to make his rouse more believable before rushing away to thank Mark for the invitation and out of his house into the cool night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeell there's chapter two. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you wanna yell at me on Twitter feel free [ here. ](twitter.com/yottomjiongi) Or if you wanna send me things that could/should happen on curious cat feel free or have questions [ here!!! ](curiouscat.me/itstaemin)
> 
> As always so many thank you for the Mark to my Hyuck, the John to my Ten, the (insert ship A) to my (insert ship B) the lovely Rachael for editing this and every chapter as well as thinking up every bible verse in the chapter titles and answering every Catholic school related question so go follow her on [Twitter](twitter.com/sparklepjm) and yell about her love for Chenle and tell her how amazing and wonderful she is.


	4. Job 16:21 || Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooooooooooooooo I'm finally back!!!! Did y'all miss me? Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter, block just hit HARD. Anyways, by the time I post this I'll be seeing NCT tomrrow and I'm just so ugh. Well without further ado, chapter 3

The week following Mark’s party went as quickly as possible. He mainly spent time either helping his father at the church, at basketball practice or at home doing his homework. The day he got the call that he passed the secondary try out process and was officially a part of the varsity team had to be the best day of senior year -- so far at least. After each day of classes now, Johnny’s was schedule was packed beyond words. He had to go straight from class to basketball practice then afterwards rush to the church to finish helping with his chores and get a ride home from his father. Needless to say, Johnny was exhausted and the week, having to adjust to to his new busy schedule and with all his advanced level courses giving an obscene amount of homework, that exhaustion was even worse.

The next Tuesday, Johnny was walking through the halls after his Advanced History course, thinking of what he wanted to do with the upcoming lunch hour. There was an optional lunch practice with the team to go over plays they were struggling with and a part of Johnny wanted to go. He didn’t think we was struggling with the flex offense they learned at the alst practice, but there was no reason with brushing up. There was another part of Johnny though who wanted to take advantage of the good weather Seoul had been having and use the lunch hour to sleep under a tree in the courtyard.

He was walking out of his classroom, mulling over the options when he heard his name being shouted. The sound alerted the male and he turned around to see Mark running towards him, a grin plastered on his face. 

“What were your plans for lunch?” The younger asked, smiling up at Johnny who returned the expression.

“Uh, I dunno really. I was considering taking a nap or going to that lunchtime practice” the elder admitted and Mark’s expression shifted to something more scandalised.

“Johnny, my main bro, that sounds lame as hell. No offense.” Mark told him, shaking his head in dismay, his steps falling in time with his friend’s. “You’re going to hang with us. The guys missed you anyways and you somehow managed to calm down Duckie.”

“Wait, that was calm?” The revelation caused Johnny to widen his eyes, amazed that the hyperactive boy who had tackled the silver haired boy, who he remembered to go by some number, was considered to be calm.

“Well, he didn’t help Chenle and Jisung burn down my house so I’d say yes.” Mark laughed as the pair walked towards the cafeteria. Mark took note of Johnny’s slightly concerned expression as he adjusted his his backpack. “I mean, not like they’d burn down my house intentionally… Maybe… but it did almost happen once Sicheng was trying to make toast and Duck’s response was just laughing and then mentioning the time I tried to make eggs. Which Renjun sent to Gordon Ramsey and I got roasted for.” Mark’s explanation made Johnny chuckle slightly and he nodded in agreement.

“Sounds good. I mean, the nap wasn’t necessary and the practice was just something to do.” Johnny shrugged slightly as they approached the door to the lunchroom, the sound of voices in the room coming through the wall in a muffled tone.

“So, do you have friends?” Mark asked, his tone indicating that he wasn’t trying to mock Johnny or put him in an awkward place, but the question still took Johnny back for a moment.

“Wait, uh, do you mean like the American sitcom from the 90’s starring Jennifer Aniston? I mean yeah I got my mom a box set of all the seasons for Christmas last year but why, did you want to borrow it?” Johnny was honestly perplexed by the question, unsure where exactly Mark was going. Maybe the younger saw on his social medias people referencing the show and figured Johnny would know of it despite having lived in Korea for the majority of his 17 years on the planet. 

“No I mean like actual friends. I don’t really see you hanging out with people. Not that you don’t! I mean Seoul is big and you’re a senior so we don’t have classes together. I just, want to let you know that the guys had fun with you last week and if you want you’re more than welcome to hang out with us if you want.” The younger’s words came quickly and nervously almost as if he was afraid he offended his elder. There was a silence between the two boys, and Johnny was unsure how to respond.

“I mean, I suppose I do. I have the guys on the team who I mostly hang out with but otherwise, I guess I’m usually helping out my dad with church stuff.” Johnny’s response was quiet and meek and the walk as silent for a few moments. 

“Well, still. You’re more than available to eat with us if you want to, but I won’t push it.” Mark’s smile was touching and Johnny at that moment knew what he was going to do. There was something about Mark’s kindness and after the day he had been having, Johnny truly needed some reassuring presence in his life. Besides, he did have fun the week before at Mark’s house, hanging out with his peers without having to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing. He just got to be himself and it was more fun than he had in a long time. 

“That actually sounds great. I’d love to. I had a lot of fun with you guys over the weekend, by the way.” Johnny told his younger friend as the pair walked and Mark seemed to get even happier at the comment.

“Wait, you really did? That’s awesome! The guys all thought you were really cool and were upset you had to leave for curfew. Ten especially. Like he couldn’t shut up about you after you left which you’d think is weird but it’s just Ten. Like the first time he met my cousin, he wouldn’t shut up about him for like four hours but then realised my cousin is an idiot so he got over it.” Johnny nodded along as Mark chattered away about Ten and his cousin and how one year during Chuseok holidays Ten tagged along with Mark. 

“Ten would’ve gone with Jisung’s family like usual since they’re super close but Jisung’s family didn’t want him that year which made him super quiet. That’s one thing about Ten as well, if he’s quiet you know he’s unhappy.” Mark had finished the story about the Chuseok holiday that was spent by the ocean just as they arrived at the table, packed with the boys from the party.

“Johnny! My main man! Tell the kids to stop spreading lies about me!” Lucas near begged when he realised Johnny was standing with Mark, which only led to three of the youngers who Johnny believed was Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun, to start yelling over each other. “Also, tell Renjun to stop plotting with Sicheng against me.”

“Listen, whatever you did to get kicked out of the Chinese Alliance is your own fault don’t get Johnny involved.” Mark said with a laugh as he squeezed between Donghyuck and Jungwoo, Donghyuck quickly melting into the side of the dark haired sophomore with a content sigh. Mark’s retort caused Lucas to start pouting and turn to Yuta to talk about some anime the two watch and Johnny scanned the table look for an open seat. 

“You can sit here, I don’t bite.” Johnny’s eyes trained on Ten who was shoving Jungwoo harder into Mark’s side to open up a spot for Johnny between the two. Johnny felt his cheeks heat up as he mumbled a thank you and took the seat that was made, putting his lunch bag on the table.

“Uh, how’d you know?” Johnny asked the small silver haired boy as he pulled out a slice of leftover pizza from the paper sack.

“I’ve done the new school new group of friends bullshit more times than years you’ve been alive.” Ten said with a shrug, picking at his own lunch of some noodle dish that Johnny didn’t recognise. “I know the look and I know the feeling of not wanting to ask where to go.” There was a sorrow to Ten’s words but the way he went to his own lunch said to Johnny that he wasn’t going to elaborate, not now and most likely not ever and Johnny was okay with that.

Johnny was honestly content to spend the lunch period observing, just seeing how the group of boys interacted with each other, not but into any conversations, but that seemed against the plans of everyone else sitting at the table who kept tugging him each way. It started with Ten asking to trade bites of Johnny’s pepperoni pizza (which, for the record wasn’t nearly as good as back in Chicago) for his own noodle dish he called sapaketti phat khi mao.

“I mean it looks good but what is it? I’ve never heard of it before.” Johnny asked after Ten offered which made the small boy burst out laughing.

“It makes sense you haven’t. It’s Thai. it means shit faced spaghetti. My mom makes it the night before she does grocery shopping and kinda throws whatever we have into it. It’s fried together and my family makes it pretty spicy so be warned, but it’s good. I think she put egg and pork in it this time.” Ten explained and Johnny shrugged. He always loved spicy food and wasn’t going to be scared off by a noodle dish who’s reminded him a bit too much of the time his dad took the family to Vatican City for a vacation. 

The duo each traded about half their lunches and Johnny was borrowing Ten’s chopsticks when Yuta spoke towards the two.

“So Johnny, heard you got detention today. How’re you gonna tell your family that?” He asked pushing his hair back and Johnny just shrugged, swallowing his bite.

“I dunno. Probably tell my parents I’m going to a spare practice and hope nothing needs to be signed. I honestly don’t know what detention like.” he admitted before handing Ten back the chopsticks to take a bite of his pizza.

“Ask Ten he’s the resident delinquent. In the running for ‘most detentions served but still managing to graduate’ I’m sure he will give you some pointers if you needed.” Yuta said causing the others to laugh and say their own agreements.

“It’s true. My parents are more surprised when I come home without detention than with. But they don’t call home unless you no-show, which then leads you to a Saturday detention which is just shitty and not worth it. Too many of those and you get suspended or expelled depending on how headmaster Kwon feels.” Ten explained, before getting up to throw his trash away. “What did you even get sent for? I thought you were a pastor’s son and supposed to be all goodie goodie” he added when he got back, causing Johnny to flush.

“I woke up late and forgot my tie. It was too many times out of uniform in a month since they changed the rules and started including sorts uniforms as well. Got told in homeroom.” Johnny explained to the table that had now fallen silent. It was obviously the hottest piece of gossip for them, the newest member of the group being a rebel. 

“That’s what you were kept in for? I thought it was something lame.” Yuta told him causing the rest to laugh. The words from the Japanese boy struck Johnny by surprise, having not noticed Yuta was in his homeroom previously and now feeling awful. “Also, don’t worry about not knowing we were in the same room. Surname’s Nakamoto so I’m the second half. But seriously, don’t feel bad I’m usually in the back corner doing my homework.”

Johnny still felt bad though, not having noticed the boy who he was starting to become friends with, but at the same time, Ten’s reassurance about his parents not being called was calming. If anything, even the drama (which couldn’t even be called drama) that was Donghyuck declaring that he wasn’t speaking to Mark for not knowing a Michael Jackson song and Mark loudly whining in protest, made him feel more accepted into the group and more welcome and feeling Ten lean against him as he laughed at something Lucas said in Thai that Ten could only describe as ‘subpar’ as he gasped for air, stirred something deep in Johnny’s chest, that made him want to hold the small boy close to him.

So he put his arm around Ten’s shoulders and did exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for sticking around! As always thank you to the lovely ranch for being my wonderful swolemate and the Hyuck to my Mark and my beta. I'll try to be back much sooner with the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Johnten fic. It's based off a prompt from my friend Jo so if she ever gets her shit together and posts her version, I'll link it here.  
> Also, lots of love to my friend Rachael who is helping me with the ins and outs of Catholic school life so if you wanna support her fics do that [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklePJM).
> 
> As always kudos are always appreciated, so is bullying me on [ twitter ](twitter.com/yottomjiongi).


End file.
